Atrás do balcão
by FerSweet
Summary: Pelo visto o dia seria normal, como todos os outros. Estava eu no meu trabalho lendo um livro que ganhei de minha amiga "Como passar o dia dos namorados sozinha", até aparecer um certo moço bonito... - ONESHOT SasuSaku -


**Atrás de um balcão.**

- Devolução amanhã até as 19:00 horas ok? – Falei simpática ao cliente a minha frente, entregando a sacola com o dvd dentro, o homem com um leve aceno se despediu e saiu.

Sentei-me na cadeira verde atrás do balcão, finalmente não tinha ninguém na locadora agora. Sério, esses clientes parecem que combinam "Vamos ir na locadora locar um dvd?" Só pode, pois é um fato, quando chega um chega vários outros juntos. Conclusão: Eu fico doida. E agora estou eu aqui sem nenhuma alma viva nessa enorme locadora, ou pelo menos no setor dos dvd's.

Encostei-me na cadeira, ah, finalmente uma hora de sossego. Peguei meu livro embaixo do balcão, o nome dele "Como passar o dia dos namorados sem um namorado" haha, realmente um livro perfeito para esse dia, ou melhor hoje era a véspera do dia dos namorados, e hn, eu não tinha um namorado, não por falta de opção ok.

Passei o dedo pela lateral do livro a procura do meu marcador, achei e abri. Eu estava na pagina, er, 10. Bom, agora foi o meu praticamente único momento de folga onde eu poderia continuar minha leitura. Abri o livro.

"Dia dos namorados, nada mais é do que uma forma do comércio ganhar mais dinheiro. Onde o casal se sente obrigados a comprar presentes um para o outro, que por acaso não precisa de uma data especial para presentear um companheiro."

Ahn, estou me sentindo uma idiota por estar lendo esse livro ridículo. Onde eu comprei mesmo? Ah, sim.

- Sakuriiinha, não saia de casa, estou levando um ótimo presente para você! – Falou, ou melhor gritou Ino pelo celular.

_- Am, ok. – O que mais poderia responder? "Oh, não Ino não traga o presente". Ta poderia ter dito isso, mais não vem exatamente ao caso agora. Desliguei o celular e coloquei-o em cima da bancada da cozinha, e voltei a lavar a louça. Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou. Ah sim, pequeno detalhe, Ino Yamanaka é minha vizinha. E sim, ela gasta crédito para me dar um recado ao invés de vir aqui bater na porta, segundo ela dá muito trabalho pegar o elevador, e chegar aqui ainda ter a chance de ficar no vácuo. _

_- Está aberta. – Gritei. Desliguei a torneira, peguei um pano de prato onde enxuguei minhas mãos, e segui até a sala. Onde encontrei-a. – Hum, e então, o que quer?_

_- Oi para você também. – Falou ela, como sempre irônica, ou em uma tentativa de ser irônica para ser mais sensata. Passou as mãos pelos brilhosos cabelos louros os jogando para trás, e sentou-se na beirada do sofá vermelho do meu apartamento. – Bom, ontem quando estava saindo do shopping, resolvi entrar naquela loja nova que abriu sabe? "Lovelys". Não sei me simpatizei com o lugar, e entrei. A loja realmente é bem interessante, tem umas coisas bem legais lá. – Encostou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá. – Mas uma em geral me chamou bastante a atenção..._

_- Hum? – Odeio quando ela faz isso, sabe mistério._

_-Calminha Sakura. – Gesticulou com as mãos um gesto, mostrando as suas enormes unhas vermelho sangue. Abriu sua bolsa Prada ultimo modelo, de lá tirou um...livro. – Isso. – Me entregou._

_Peguei-o curiosa, o livro era de tamanho médio, deveria ter menos de cem páginas. Sua capa tinha uns desenhos diferentes. Interessantes. Até ai, tudo ótimo, o livro parecia bem legal, até eu ver o titulo. "Como passar o dia dos namorados sem um namorado". Ah, claro ela não perderia uma oportunidade de implicar comigo, pelo fato de eu não ter um namorado._

Passei os olhos pela capa do livro, realmente Ino era uma tremenda de uma sacana. Minha atenção foi desviada pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Fechei o livro rapidamente e coloquei-o novamente embaixo do balcão.

- Boa tarde. – Falei simpática. Para minha total depressão entrava um casal. Pelo tempo que trabalhava aqui, não lembro de tê-los visto antes. Os dois pareciam ter não mais de vinte anos, o homem, era bem alto, nos pés estava usando um tênis adidas preto com as listras brancas, a calça jeans escuro meio larga, uma regata preta onde exibia os seus músculos, am, como posso dizer, super bem definidos. E por fim o seu rosto, e nossa que rosto. Os olhos escuros, am, pretos como ônix constatavam com os cabelos também pretos repicados, um uma franja tentadora para ser retirada caindo nos olhos. Os lábios finos e pouco avermelhados, realmente pareciam ter um ótimo sabor. Ah, sonhar não é pecado ok? Voltando a minha descrição. A pele é meio branquinha, ah perfeito. Sim esse cara era muito bonito, podemos dizer que era um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Onde estão os lançamentos? – Uma voz irritante me desconcentrou de minuciosa sua dona, e é claro encontrei-a ao lado do moço bonito. Ta, não podia negar que a menina era bem bonita, um corpo bem bonito, os cabelos ruivos repicados, deixando a franja cair sobre seu rosto alvo. Ela era mais bronzeada do que o menino, uns dois palmas mais baixa que ele. Estava usando uma bata esverdeada, uma calça jeans claro, e por fim a bota preta por cima. Muito elegante e bonita.

- Por ali. – Respondi apontando para o lugar onde ficavam os filmes mais novos. E os dois seguiram até lá. Fiquei observando-os por um tempo, o menino parecia ser bem quieto apenas olhava algumas capas de filmes e lia a sinopse, enquanto a outra ou seu lado, era o oposto. Tagarelava sem parar.

- Vamos levar estes. – Falou a voz irritante, depois de uns vinte minutos. Colocou três dvds sobre o balcão. Realmente escolheram muito bem, filmes muito bons, para terem escolhido sem nenhuma indicação, provavelmente foi o moço bonito que escolheu, não sei acho que a voz irritante não tem cara de saber alguma coisa culta.

- Hum, são ótimos filmes, tenho certeza que vão gostar. – Falei simpática enquanto pegava os cds, para coloca-los na capa. – Está em nome de quem a ficha?

- Ah, estamos passando um tempo aqui na cidade, mas acho que sua mãe tem ficha aqui não Sasuke-kun? – Então o nome do moço bonito era Sasuke, hum, bonito o nome.

- Sim. – Falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Sua voz era rouca, extremamente sexy. Uma canção para meus ouvidos. Ok, parei. – Uchiha Mikoto.

Procurei nome no computador, e logo encontrei.

- Sim, ela tem ficha. – Conclui com um sorriso, enquanto imprimia o papel da locação dos dvds. Coloquei-os em uma sacola, e entreguei o papel para Sasuke assinar.

- Obrigada, devolução amanhã até as 19:00 horas. – Falei, agradeceram e saíram.

---

Hum, já estou na pagina 50 do meu livro, e acredite ele é bem inútil, bom, nem tanto, podemos dizer que ele nos ajuda em alguma coisa, sabe como colocar na nossa cabeça que é melhor passar o dia dos namorados sem namorado, porque não tem dor de cabeça de comprar presente, ou ficar preocupada por ter gasto o dinheiro que era para pagar a conta de luz, é coisas desses tipos.

Desde a hora que o Sasuke e a voz irritante saíram não teve muito movimento, e olha que isso faz mais de uma hora, bom agora não sei exatamente quanto tempo faz. Ok ok. Falta vinte minutos para eu acabar o meu expediente e ir para casa comemorar a véspera do dia dos namorados sozinha, hum, acho que vou madrugar lendo e relendo esse livro. Estava distraída e por isso não tinha visto que havia uma pessoa na minha frente, como descobri isso? Simples, essa tal pessoa me chamou.

- Hei, menina. – Aquela voz, conhecia aquela voz. Levantei a cabeça lentamente e fitei o moreno na minha frente, vocês não vão acreditar, é o moço bonito, quer dizer o Sasuke. E o melhor ele estava sem a voz irritante, pelo menos ela não estava aqui junto com ele.

- Ah, oi, posso ajudar? – Perguntei meio desnorteada e um pouco desconfiada admito, afinal porque ele voltou? Será que gostou de mim e veio falar que ama, pois foi vitima de um amor a primeira vista? Er, acho que não.

- Sim... – Ele colocou um dos filmes que tinha levado em cima do balcão. – Esse filme não esta rodando. Acho que esta arranhado. – Com certeza ele não foi vitima de um amor a primeira vista.

-Hum, vou ver se tem outro. – Falei, e fui procurar. Ele apenas assentiu, colocou as mãos no casaco preto de couro que agora ele estava usando e me esperou voltar.

-Hum, é, infelizmente não temos outro desse filme. – Falei com um lamento, era péssimo não agradar os clientes.- Mas temos outros aqui tão bons quanto aquele. – Saí detrás do balcão para itr até a prateleira pegar os filmes. Indiquei alguns e ele acabou escolhendo dois, conversamos sobre algumas coisas, apesar dele ser muito calado, era muito inteligente, estava por dentro de muitos assuntos, descobri também que ele gosta muito de assistir filmes, ler livros.

Passei os filmes e novamente entreguei a notinha para ele assinar.

- Obrigada então...

-Sakura. – Completei. – Meu nome é Sakura.

Ele assentiu e saiu da loja.

Oh, como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos fazendo algo divertido, digo, conversar com Sasuke era realmente muito divertido, sério, era raridade encontrar meninos como ele. Com uma grande beleza exterior e muito inteligente. Olhei a hora e já havia passado cinco minutos do meu tempo, e logo TenTen chegou, a menina que iria me substituir.

-Hei Sakura-chan, desculpe a demora. – Falou ela apressada enquanto guardava a bolsa. – Tive uns probleminhas com Neji, depois te conto.

-Tudo bem. – Me despedi ela e sai da loja. O ponto de ônibus não era muito longe, já estava anoitecendo. Sentei no banquinho do ponto e peguei meu livro para ler, enquanto esperava o mesmo chegar. Ao meu lado tinha um casal de namorados, am, podemos dizer que em um clima bem romântico. Ta vou segurar o castiçal aqui.

- Sakura. – Ouvi alguém me chamando, olhei para frente, e...adivinhem? é quem pensou no moço bonito, hm bingo. Era o Sasuke, que estava super sexy com o vidro de seu Honda preto aberto. Ah, tive um orgasmo agora. Ta ta -me do banco, e fechei o meu livro, segui até ele, abaixei-me um pouco na janela.

-Oi? – Falei, ou melhor esperei que ele continuasse.

-Venha te dou uma carona. – Ele falou, destravando a porta. E é claro que eu aceitei. Assim, eu sei que não podemos aceitar carona de estranhos e tals, mais o Sasuke não era um estranho, bom, ele é gato. E bem sua mãe é bem conhecida na cidade e tals. Ok, entrei no carro, coloquei meu livro cantinho da porta.

- Estava segurando um castiçal ali. – Comentou ele, enquanto olhava para frente dirigindo.

-é. – Concordei. – Sua namorada não vai achar ruim você me dar carona não? Acho que ela me olhou meio torto hoje.

- A Karin? – Ele pareceu querer rir.- Não, ela não é minha namorada, é só filha de uma amiga da minha mãe. E sim, ela olha feio para todas meninas quando esta comigo. – Conclui com um sorriso torto, muito, muito sexy.

-Ah.

- E então, onde você mora?

Expliquei o caminho de minha casa a ele. Durante o caminho fomos conversando sobre várias coisas, descobri que ele iria voltar a morar aqui com os pais em breve, estava fora fazendo uma faculdade. Ah, ele tem um irmão mais velho. Fico imaginando ele em versão maior e melhorada. Finalmente chegamos em minha casa. Me despedi e agradeci, sai do carro. Passei pela portaria, e antes de entrar no prédio pude perceber que ele estava com o vidro aberto me olhando. Ta, corei, mesmo ele estando longe, bom, estava me sentindo observada. Pelo menos não estava tão feia, quer dizer eu estava normal, para um dia de trabalho.

Entrei em meu apartamento e conclui que precisava urgente de um banho, não que eu esteja fedendo, bom, preciso relaxar, e nada melhor do que um banho com a água bem quentinha. Entrei no banheiro, e fiquei lá, durante muito tempo, pensando em tudo, no meu dia, no trabalho, em Sasuke. Sasuke, ele era tão bonito, educado, gentil, inteligente. Han, chega desses pensamentos. Sai do banho e coloquei um roupão. Enxuguei meus cabelos e enrolei a toalha na cabeça como um turbante. Sai do banheiro. Fui até a sala, e sentei-me no sofá. Resolvi ligar a tv.

"_Amanhã, dia dos namorados, o dia perfeito, onde você pode fazer um bom programa com a pessoa que mais ama..."_

Não terminei de ver a reportagem, dia dos namorados, e eu sem namorado, hum, vou ler meu livro. Levantei-me seguindo até meu quarto, porém quando estava no corredor, ouvi a campainha tocar. Provavelmente era Ino. Ela sempre vem me encher a noite.

- Já vai. – Gritei enquanto andava em direção a porta. Abri. E. SURPRESA. Adivinha quem estava na minha porta. Haha, não acredito.

-O-o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei incrédula, er eu estava só de roupão.

- Hum, você esqueceu isso no meu carro. – Respondeu ele, me entregando o meu livro. Ta fiquei sem graça. Primeiro devido a minha vestimenta e segundo, ele viu o livro que eu estava lendo.

-Ah, obrigada, eu acho. – Falei muito muito vermelha pegando o livro da mão dele. – Quer entrar? – Burra, burra, burra.

Ele arqueou um sombracelha, no estilo de meio indeciso. Bom estava praticamente nua, quer dizer só m roupão tampando tudo.

Ele entrou, sentou-se no sofá.

-Hum, vou colocar uma roupa. – Falei saindo.

-Espera. – Levantou-se e veio andando em minha direção. – Não vou demorar.

Parou na minha frente e ficou me encarando, e assim, meu coração estava a mil por hora, acho que ele ia saltar pela boca. Fitei seus lábios, avermelhados, tão hesitantes. Me faz querer saber o sabor deles. Percebi que ele abaixou o rosto, e estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e eu estava estática, não fazia nada, não me mexia, não falava nada, acho que até esqueci de respirar, ta isso não, afinal eu sou uma humana não consigo esquecer de respirar, não importa, o que importa e que ele está muito muito perto.

E aconteceu. É aconteceu. Ele me beijou. Não tecnicamente um beijo, bom foi só um encostar de lábios. Um selinho. Mas eu queria mais, os lábios dele tinha um sabor, bom, diferente. Mas não era ruim, pelo contrário, era bom, muito bom. Involuntariamente fechei os olhos. Senti uma mão na minha nuca e outra na cintura, enlacei seu pescoço com os meus braços. Não demorou muito estávamos em um beijo mais profundo. Ham, não era um desentupidor de pia. Era um beijo com classe, e muito gostoso. Fiquei perdida naqueles lábios, assim, ele beija muito bem.

Depois de um tempo que não sei quanto foi exatamente nos separamos ofegantes. Abri lentamente os olhos, e encontrei aqueles ônix me fitando. Tão profundo, tão lindo. E nos beijamos novamente. Oe gostamos da brincadeira.

Ficamos ai nesse beija beija durante um bom e muito bom tempo. Quando dei por mim, eu já estava imprensada na parede pelo seu corpo, e am, ele estava sem camisa, que por sinal eu havia retirado. E eu, bom eu estava com o sitiem e o zíper da calça aberto, ambos descalços. Porque será que os seres humanos não se contentam com pouco, digo, não era só um beijo e estava bom não. Não. Queríamos mais, muito mais. Demos um pausa no beijo, ele ele começou a me dar pequenos beijinhos no pescoço. Consegui falar em um sussurro.

- Você não pode sair beijando qualquer uma quando bem entender. E se eu tiver namorado?

- Você não tem. – Falou contra a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei em um arfar, depois de receber um chupão muito bom no pescoço.

Ele parou e me fitou.

- Digamos que o que me deu coragem de vir aqui, e te beijar, foi o titulo daquele seu livro. – Deu uma pausa. – E fiquei tentado a mudar sua situação. – E me beijou. – E impressão minha, ou eu vou passar o dia dos namorados com uma namorado? Huum.

Bom, e o que aconteceu daqui em diante, digamos que é um pouquinho particular, bom, só posso adiantar que o Sasuke é muito bom, se é que me entendem. Ah, preciso de lembrar de agradecer a porquinha por ter me dado aquele livro. Sem ele eu não estaria aqui com o meu provável novo namorado. Haha preciso ir, pelo visto a noite vai ser longa.


End file.
